Holt
by Nynha Graek
Summary: Serie de one shots Kidge basados en canciones del musical Hamilton
1. Chapter 1 Helpless

Keith no podía negar que la idea de estár en ese lugar le producía algo de incomodidad, pero a la vez lo llenaba de emoción. Se acomodó el traje que llevaba puesto, era sencillo, lo suficiente como para ser similar al resto de los jóvenes en la fiesta, después de todo, él, Lance y Hunk no deberían estár ahí.

Suspiró con cansancio y frotó sus manos en el rostro mientras que Lance coqueteaba con unas chicas algunos metros lejos de la mesa donde él y Hunk se encontraban, no distinguía del todo a las jóvenes, lo único que notó era el color de sus vestidos: amarillo opaco, celeste y rosa.

Solo podía suponer que las señoritas eran hermosas, Lance era muy selectivo con sus "presas", quizá su ego se había inflado más de la cuenta por ser el hijo mayor del matrimonio más rico del lugar.

Vio como su hermano mayor se alejaba al lado de una chica de vestido verde.

"Aún así dice que adora a la señorita Allura" pensó.

Lance llevaba semanas enteras hablando sobre una chica que había conocido en una de sus fugas de casa, y aunque dijo muchas cosas, Keith solo podía recordar que se llamaba Allura, que su cabello era extraño y que parecía ser el alma gemela de Lance, pues eran similares.

Rodó los ojos, Lance siempre sería un coqueto. Lo era por naturaleza, así como Hunk era extremadamente altruista con todos, y así como él prefería no llamar la atención. Estár bajo la luz del reflector no era lo suyo.

Escucho unas risas de fondo, volteó hacia la izquierda, solo para notar como unas chicas lo miraban fijamente y sonreían. Atinó únicamente a desviar la mirada.

La fiesta se estaba volviendo incómoda, siendo Lance el único que parecía disfrutar de la atención que las féminas le brindaban.

Keith estaba confundido, ¿Ellas creían que Lance era apuesto o estaban tras la fortuna Daibazaal?

\- Keith, debes probar esto - comentó Hunk ofreciendo un platillo a su hermano mayor.

\- Creí que estarías nervioso por la fiesta, no alegre comiendo- dijo divertido.

Lance era el mayor. Se suponía que era el responsable. Se suponía. Ni siquiera él, siendo el segundo hijo, era capaz de controlarse, parecía haber heredado la terquedad y el mal juicio de su madre, siempre metiéndose en problemas. Hunk era el menor, pero aún así parecía tener más cabeza que sus hermanos, siendo él quien los mantenía fijos a la tierra, aunque de vez en cuando fallaba y acababa arrastrado en las malicias de los mayores. Tal como ahora. Se suponía que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y ellos tenían que quedarse en casa, pero ahí estaban, en una fiesta con algunos "rebeldes". Jóvenes que buscaban la libertad y una guerra que prometía conseguir justicia para todos.

Hunk se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que si nos descubren no importará cuanto diga que yo no quería venir, así que lo mejor es disfrutar.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? - comentó divertido.

\- Hola, chicos - comentó Lance mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hunk.

-¿Alguien cayó en tus garras o tu caíste en las de alguien? - se burló Keith al notar que Lance tenía una "sonrisa idiota" en el rostro.

-Keith... - llamó Hunk tratando de decirle a su hermano que se controlara.

-Como sea - comentó Keith cruzando sus brazos. Lance seguía con la "sonrisa idiota" mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible sobre una chica. Volvió a rodar los ojos. Era Lance siendo Lance. Nada de que preocuparse. Se levantó, quizá podría escabullirse e ir a un rincón alejado para estár solo y huir de las miradas poco discretas (y poco inocentes) que recibía.

Katie Holt. Una chica que apoyaba con mucha emoción la idea de una revolución para liberar a todos, quien creía que sin importar el origen o raza todos tenían las mismas oportunidades. Claro que su vida no había comenzado muy bien. Sus padres fallecieron, y ella apreciaba el esfuerzo de su hermano por mantenerla con vida, pero eso costó la de él.

Katie llorando por la enfermedad que fácilmente le arrebató a su hermano, el mal olor de los cadáveres que había al rededor porque ella no se quería separar de su hermano, soldados alejándola del cuerpo mientras incendiaban todo, borrando una mancha en la historia, tratando de fingir que eso nunca había pasado, pero la herida en el corazón de Katie había ocurrido, y la seguía en sus pesadillas. ¿Y si ella hubiese sido más fuerte Matt seguiría con vida?

Logró madurar. Su inteligencia aumentó considerablemente, aunque quizá su don natural para aprender la había ayudado. Viajó a otro lugar para borrar recuerdos, pero terminó encontrando una nueva razón para continuar, una razón que la ayudaría a cuidar al resto. Tal y como Matt la había cuidado a ella.

Conoció a Allura, una chica de piel morena, cabello platino, acento curioso y una obsesión por el color rosa.

A Romelle, prima de Allura. Una chica rubia que era demasiado alegre para su propio bien, siempre usando vestidos celestes como el cielo del verano.

Shay era más tranquila, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, era una chica tímida y con gran pasión por la lectura, solía vestir de marrón o de amarillo oscuro, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Las tres chicas coincidían en objetivos con Katie, naciendo de allí una gran afinidad, y por lo tanto una amistad que las llevaría a una fiesta para promover su idea de la próxima revolución.

\- ¿No era lindo? - preguntó Allura mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Katie.

-¿Quién?

\- Lance - comentó Romelle con un tono que remarcaba la obviedad de la respuesta a la pregunta de su prima - ¿Tú que piensas, Shay?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi tipo -

-¿Tú que piensas, Katie? Después de todo, fue a hablar únicamente contigo - comentó Allura de manera maliciosa.

Claro que a Allura le atraía Lance, pero si a Katie le había gustado ella estaría más que felíz. Su amiga parecía no mostrar interés en los hombres, y no es que fuera malo, pero de acuerdo a Allura, salir con un chico era una experiencia que Katie debía vivir.

Katie meditó. Lance la había llevado al otro lado del salón solo para preguntarle sobre la revolución y el como planeaba ella avivar la llama en la gente. Notó que Lance era incrédulo, no parecía creer que una chica tan pequeña (de edad y estatura) pudiese generar un revuelo que llevase a un coro en las calles. También notó algo que ella y Lance tenían en común, algo que probablemente los llevaría a la ruina si no lo controlaban.

-Nunca estará satisfecho - solo eso salió de la boca de Katie antes de que partiera hacia la barra por una bebida.

Keith no podía escapar, el lugar era terriblemente pequeño y no había sitio alguno libre. El lugar se tornaba aburrido, ¿Habría sido una mejor idea quedarse en casa? Estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que recordó que no estaban solo. Si quería volver tendría que por lo menos avisar a Hunk y Lance.

Algo detuvo su camino, una chica con un lindo vestido verde que miraba a todos desde las escaleras, con aire aburrido.

Keith no supo que ocurrió en ese instante.

Quizá fue el verde que le recordó a su amado bosque.

Quizá fue el cabello castaño claro que caía por los hombros de la chica con cierto aire rebelde.

O quizá fueron sus ojos de color miel que parecían reflejar la luz de la sala.

Pero Keith estaba flechado por la jovencita.

 _Girl, you got me helpless_  
 _Look into your eyes_  
 _And the sky's the limit_  
 _I'm helpless_

Notó que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró avergonzado, para luego sentir su rostro caliente. Definitivamente algo raro pasaba con él. Sentía una enorme necesidad de conocer el nombre de la chica de verde.

 _Down for the count_  
 _And i'm drownin' in 'em_

Vio como otra joven de cabello plata se acercaba a la castaña, para luego llevarla a la pista de baile y compartir juntas una danza.

Keith volvió a notar la vista de las otras chicas en su nuca.

¿La chica tambien lo habría visto? ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Y si...?

Pasó cerca de la castaña y la platina, pasando entre los que bailaban y pidiendo disculpas ante los bailes de distintas parejas que interrumpió.

 _Tryin' to catch your eye_  
 _From the side of the ballroom_  
 _Everybody's dancin'_  
 _And the band's top volume_

La castaña pareció no notarlo, estaba muy ocupada riendo con la otra chica.

Frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba de la pista y veía con amargura su mala suerte, ¿Qué podría hacer? Hablarle sin duda sería una mala idea, ni siquiera pudo mirarla directamente cuando pasó cerca, probablemente perdería el habla si lo intentaba, su subconsciente apostaba a que él se desmayaría antes de si quiera presentarse.

Una cabellera castaña con traje azul marino atrajo su atención. Lance estaba acomodando su cabello, unas jóvenes lo miraban encantadas. Keith se preocupó.

¿Y si su chica misteriosa también caía ante Lance?

Mejor prevenir.

 _Grab my brother and whisper_  
 _"Yo, this one's mine"_

-Lance - el moreno volteó para ver a su hermano. Keith estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban, ¿Acaso él...?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Keith tomó el codo de Lance y se acercó a su oído mientras señalaba a Katie.

-Es mía- susurró.

Lance lo entendió. Keith estaba indefenso ante Katie Holt.

Levantó sus cejas de manera pícara y maliciosa. Se separó de Keith y caminó directo a Katie, sin notar que su hermano había movido su mano tratando de detenerlo mientras estaba al borde de los nervios y confusión al ver hacia donde se dirigía.

 _My brother made his way_  
 _Across the room to you_  
 _And i got nervous thinking_  
 _"What's he gonna do?"_

-Señoritas - llamó Lance a Katie y Allura.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lance? - preguntó Allura confundida, Lance debía admitir que le gustaba mucho como la morena pronunciaba su nombre.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero... señorita Katie, deseo que me acompañe por un momento.

Sin dar permiso a una respuesta, Lance tomó la mano de Katie y la colocó en su brazo para dirigirla. Katie notó una mirada nerviosa algunos metros frente a ella, era curioso, los ojos eran de un curioso tono grisáceo que no podía negar que le gustaba.

 _He grabbed you by the arm_  
 _And i'm thinking_  
 _"I'm through"_  
 _Then you look back at me_  
 _And suddenly_  
 _I'm helpless_

Keith estaba convencido de una cosa esa noche: Los ojos de Katie eran lo más lindo que había visto en su vida.

 _¡Look at those eyes!_

-¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó extremadamente confundida la joven Holt

\- Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida - respondió Lance tocando con brevedad la punta de la nariz de Katie de manera juguetona.

Ella solo rió.

-En ese caso, muestra el camino.

Al llegar al destino Katie volvió a ver los ojos grises, los cuales resultaron ser violetas, aún más especiales. Cabello azabache con un curioso corte y mejillas sonrosadas. Katie definitivamente creía que el joven frente a ella era...

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Ella también había caído.

-K-Keith Daibazaal. Un placer conocerla, señorita - aunque el beso que Keith colocó en la mano de Katie era por cortesía (o eso suponía ella), Holt no pudo evitar otra aceleración cardiaca.

-Katie Holt... - un momento, ¿Acaso él dijo que...? - ¿Daibazaal?

-Mi hermano - comentó Lance de manera sonriente.

¿Lance y Keith eran hijos de los Daibazaal? Probablemente Lance ya se lo había dicho, pero su costumbre de irse a las nubes mientras conversaba con otros la había hecho omitir ese dato. Siempre creyó que los hermanos Daibazaal serían personas egocéntricas y egoístas, y puede que Lance tuviera un poco de exceso de amor por si mismo, pero no era para nada grosero. Pero Keith... él era demasiado tierno, lucía inocente, tenía un aura de rebeldía, pero aún así parecía inexperto en las relaciones sociales de todo tipo.

\- Gracias por todo su servicio - comentó Keith mientras movía sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Vale, Keith estaba maravillado con la belleza de Katie, y ahora se enteraba de que su ángel era la famosa revolucionaria rebelde que trabajaba como mano derecha de Alfor Altea de la que todos hablaban con entusiasmo.

El comentario de Katie fue automático. Ni siquiera ella lo esperaba.

\- Si luchar en una guerra nos ayuda a conocernos, habrá valido la pena.

Keith se sonrojó. Katie se sorprendió ante su osadía. Lance rió ante el sorprendente "atrevimiento" de Holt.

-Dejaré que se lleve a cabo, entonces - comentó Lance mientras se despedía con la mano y se dirigía al lado de Allura.

Keith y Katie solo sonrieron.

 _I'm helpless_

-¿Desde cuando a Keith le gusta tanto escribir? - preguntó Hunk somnoliento al notar que Keith tenía una vela encendida mientras escribía rápidamente, llevaba semanas con esa rutina.

-Verás, Hunk - comentó Lance en un tono que fingía madurez - ¿Recuerdas el baile al que fuimos? Keith quedó flechado por Ka...

Una bola de papel en la cara interrumpió a Lance. Hunk miró la mirada sombría de Keith hacia Lance.

-¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó el menor.

-Descuida, Hunk. Todo en orden - lo calmó Keith mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

Lance se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer el papel entre sus manos

- _Querida señorita Holt: Le aseguro que no hay dicha más..._

-¡Deja eso! - gritó Keith mientras se lanzaba sobre Lance para quitarle la carta.

-¡Tu la lanzaste!

Hunk miró aburrido como sus hermanos mayores comenzaban a pelear por la carta. Él armó solo el rompecabezas. Keith escribiendo a una chica. Holt. Solo había escuchado de una persona con ese apellido: la mano derecha de Alfor Altea.

Soltó un bostezo y regresó a su habitación, Lance y Keith se las arreglarían solos.

Los jóvenes azul y rojo siguieron con su persecución un rato, hasta que el azabache, harto, lo dejó.

- _...No hay dicha más grande que el que me haya permitido continuar con nuestra correspondencia. Mi día es alegrado por cada carta suya que recibo, espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, pues..._

-¿Dejarás de burlarte? - preguntó Keith abochornado. Su rostro se ponía rojo de manera fácil, pero ahora desconocía si era por molestia o vergüenza.

-Tu letra es horrible, deberías mejorarla.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo!

-Así que eso es lo que haces todas las noches, ¿Huh?... parece que Katie si te marcó.

Keith golpeó su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Es que ella es... simplemente increíble - usó el "tono enamorado" que Lance creyó nunca escucharía en él - Ugh, soy patético.

Lance rió y comenzó a revolver el cabello de Keith.

-Lo eres sin necesidad de estár enamorado - bromeó -Solo... cuídate, ¿sí?

Keith no entendió la petición, pero Lance sonaba triste, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Lance se quedó en la habitación unos minutos mientras tocaba el violín para Keith, calmándolo como cuando eran pequeños.

Al salir lo miró.

-Aunque yo digo, si de verdad me quisieras la compartirías.

Otra bola de papel se estrelló en el juguetón rostro de Lance.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Hola 3_

 _Bien, este one shot fue publicado originalmente en otro de mis ¿libros? Kidge con one shots, al inicio solo sería Helpless, pero al ver que les agradó decidí hacer más de Voltron x Hamilton y mantenerlos separados del resto de one-shots 3_

 _Publicación original:_ _30-11-18_

 _Segunda publicación: 26-01-19_


	2. Chapter 2 Satisfied

Las luces del salón proporcionaban calidez y romanticismo, el ambiente era digno del suceso: una boda.

Todos estaban celebrando, algunos ya ni siquiera estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por el alcohol en su cuerpo y solo se dedicaban a vagar por el gran salón. Las chicas lloraban conmovidas por la pareja.

Ambos, un joven de cabello negro y traje miraba embelesado a su ahora esposa, esta tenía su cabello castaño claro bien acomodado y lo miraba de la misma forma, ambos en el centro de la pista de baile.

Keith notó como Katie trataba de ocultar su incomodidad, claro, él sabía que Katie no acostumbraba a ponerse vestidos, mucho menos tacones altos como los que llevaba en ese momento, además, ella era la así que simplemente sonrió y soltó su mano para poder abrazarla.

-¿Keith? - preguntó nerviosa. Ella quería hacer un buen baile, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Krolia, la madre de Keith, le generaba algo de miedo.

Krolia había formado parte de la guerra, razón por la que Katie la admiraba. Quería demostrar que para ella, su papel como guerrera no le impediría desarrollar bien su papel como novia de Keith, quería demostrar que a pesar de su disgusto ante la mayoría de cosas presentes en el salón, ella se tomaba muy en serio a Keith.

El pomposo vestido, los incómodos tacones, el cabello sujetado, la pintura en su rostro, los adornos en el salón, la multitud observándola atentamente, el ruido excesivo, todo eso, ella estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Por Keith lo haría.

Él la silenció mientras la apretaba con una mayor fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir.

-No te preocupes por todo esto, Katie - murmuró en su oído - A mi no me importa si sabes o no bailar, me basta estár aquí contigo.

Katie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y siguió el abrazo de Keith, así se quedaron unos instantes, a penas tambaleándose de un lado a otro con suavidad mientras seguían abrazados.

Katie sabía que no había nada mejor. Keith era la persona más dulce que había conocido en toda su vida. Es cierto, Keith daba una imagen de rebelde o quizá cruel por la seriedad que todos veían, no era así. Keith era demasiado puro, él era inocente. Parecía quizá un coqueto en su papel de chico malo, y no lo era. Keith siempre se comportó de manera respetuosa y era extremadamente dulce con ella. Tenía sus inseguridades, sus temores, sus secretos, y Katie estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, Katie estaba indefensa ante los brazos de Keith.

La suave música paró y los novios tomaron asiento muy a su pesar, aún así sus manos seguían juntas, con los dedos entrelazados bajo la mesa y algunas miradas indiscretas que se dirigían mutuamente cuando se suponía prestaban atención a la charla que ocurría a sus lados.

-Muy bien, ¡Muy bien! - gritó una morena entre la multitud alzando su copa alegremente - Ya vimos el espectáculo de nuestros tortolitos, ahora, todos, un aplauso al padrino, ¡Lance Daibazzal!

El moreno se asomó de entre la multitud y todos o aclamaron, Keith y Katie por fín se concentraron en lo que debían. Lance era muy especial para ambos. Con una mirada cómplice decidieron pararse de sus asientos para apoyarlo de cerca.

Lance aclaró su garganta, Hunk lo animó unos pasos tras él colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Estaba congelado.

-Un brindis por el novio.

Todos mantenían sus copas en el aire.

\- Por la novia.

Aclamaron.

-Por parte de tu hermano.

Ambos eran valiosos para Lance. Había una hermandad.

-Quien siempre está a tu lado.

Y así sería siempre.

-Por su unión.

No solo eso, la revolución estaba en juego.

-Y la esperanza que proveen.

Ambos eran destacados en sus especialidades. Eran una pareja poderosa.

-Para que siempre...

Todos festejaban alegremente.

-Satisfechos estén.

Katie sonrió.

Todo se derrumbó dentro de Lance.

 _Rewind... Rewind_

 _Era una noche calurosa, otra fiesta a la que asistía. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que salir de casa junto a sus hermanos ni había sido una cosa muy difícil._

 _Pronto todas las chicas del salón los estaban rodeando, intentaban tener algo de contacto con alguno de los hermanos Daibazzal. Revoloteando de un lado a otro, soltando verdades o mentiras poco piadosas con respecto al resto de las féminas de la fiesta._

 _Las luces eran tenues para mejorar el ambiente, a Lance le recordaban a las velas que su padre ponía cuando eran pequeños para calmar sus temores a la oscuridad._

 _A base de algunas descripciones no había sido muy difícil localizar a su reciente amiga Allura. La había conocido hacia algunos días, y admitía que además de bella, poseía ideas frescas en su mente._

 _Allura no estaba sola, había algunas chicas junto a ella, la más pequeña le daba la espalda y movía sus brazos con movimientos exagerados. Al intentar saludar, el brazo de la chica con vestido verde lo golpeó en el rostro._

 _-¡Lance! - gritó la morena mientras se acercaba preocupada a su amigo -¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si... - respondió con pocas fuerzas y un quejido entre los labios._

 _-¡Lo lamento! - se apresuró Katie mientras se acercaba a él._

 _I'll never forget the first time_  
 _I saw your face._

 _-Oh... - Lance detuvo su mano que se encontraba en su mejilla izquierda, tratando de calmar el dolor._

 _-¿Está... bien?_

 _A pesar de la preocupación en su rostro, Lance quedó fascinado por los ojos de la chica, eran, sin duda alguna, los más lindos que se había encontrado._

 _I have never been the same_  
 _Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_  
 _And when you said "Hi", I forgot my dang name._

 _-Me encuentro bien... perfectamente bien- murmuró alegre -Descuide, señorita..._

 _-Katie Holt._

 _-Katie - sonrió._

 _Los minutos pasaron, Allura lo presentó ante sus amigas, todas eran muy amables y a Lance le agradó que a pesar de conocer su apellido lo tratasen de la misma manera, aunque Allura no se percató de que la cabeza de Katie llevaba un buen tiempo entre las nubes._

 _-Iré por una bebida - declaró Katie mientras se alejaba un poco de su pequeño grupo -¿Quieren algo?_

 _Sus amigas negaron._

 _-¿Lance?_

 _Él guardó silencio, para después negar entre balbuceos. Ella se notó confundida, aunque al final partió._

 _Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_  
 _This is not a game..._

 _Allura miró con una ceja alzada a Lance, interesada._

 _-¿Qué? - cuestionó nervioso Lance._

 _-Adelante - dijo mientras señalaba el camino por donde Katie había ido._

 _Lance se quedó estático unos segundos, para después alcanzarla. No fue difícil reconocerla, llevaba un vestido sencillo, nada muy extravagante como el que otras chicas usaban, pero si lo que quería era pasar desapercibida, se equivocó seleccionando el color._

 _-No busco que te ofendas, pero, ¿Realmente eres la mano derecha de Alfor Altea? - cuestionó el moreno, él no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero el hecho de que Katie, quien lucía tan pequeña y con facilidad para romperse estuviese en el medio de la guerra lo sorprendía un poco, ¿No eran sólo rumores?_

 _-Lo soy - afirmó - Bueno, aunque me gustaría que no me recluyera manejando su diario, aprecio lo que hace por mi, pero me gustaría ir a la lucha. Toda esta situación de abuso debería acabar, no debemos ser peones de otros. Hay personas en las calles falleciendo por todo esto, puede que la muerte nos alcance, pero para ser sincera, eso no me importa si el resultado es salvarlos._

 _Cuando la miró por primera vez, Lance estaba convencido de que sus ojos le gustaban más de lo que debería, pero ahora que veía como estos brillaban al hablar de algo que le apasionaba, comenzaba a dudar de su salud._

 _-Eres ambiciosa, al parecer - sonrió Lance y Katie se detuvo._

 _-Eres como yo, Lance - murmuró Katie suavemente como si le contase un secreto solo a él - Nunca estoy satisfecha._

 _-¿Es verdad?_

 _-Nunca he estado satisfecha - sonrió apenada._

 _-Dijiste que tu apellido era Holt, ¿De dónde proviene tu familia?_

 _-Oh, eso... no es importante. Sin embargo, hay un millón de cosas que aún no hago, solo espera._

 _Katie se encaminó hacia sus amigas y Lance caminó hasta una mesa donde había visto anteriormente a sus hermanos._

 _So so so_  
 _So this is what it feels like to match wits_  
 _With someone at your level!_  
 _What the hell is the catch?_

 _Tomó asiento junto a Hunk, Keith lo miró confundido, ¿Era muy obvia su sonrisa y las ganas incontrolables de festejar por todo el salón?_

 _It's the feeling of freedom,_  
 _of seein' the light_

 _-¿Alguien cayó en tus garras o tu caíste en las de alguien? - escuchó la pregunta burlona de Keith._

 _-Keith... - murmuró Hunk como advertencia, ni siquiera le importó._

 _-La conversación duró dos minutos, quizá tres... - comenzó a murmurar mientras sentía las miradas confundidas de sus hermanos - ¡Todo lo dijimos en total acuerdo! - comentó alegre a Hunk mientras que Keith se levantaba de su asiento y mencionaba que daría un paseo por el salón - Fue un sueño..._

 _-Ah... ¿Lance? ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Hunk preocupado._

 _-Pregunté sobre su familia, ¿Viste su respuesta? Sus manos temblaron, miró a otro lado - sonrió como si hubiese descubierto un secreto - Es pobre y vive un día a la vez._

 _Hunk no podía estár más preocupado y confundido a la vez, Lance seguía mirado embobado a un punto fijo y misterioso del salón mientras murmuraba su debate sobre un "si o no". De todas maneras sonrió, Lance no guardaba sus emociones, si estaba feliz, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y daba saltos de un lado a otro, quizá algo lo acababa de hacer inmensamente feliz._

 _-¡Muy bien! - gritó el de traje azul golpeando repentinamente la mesa con sus puños - ¡Allá voy!_

 _I wanna take her far away_  
 _from this place_

 _Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, necesitaba encontrar a Katie, decirle que deseaba conocerla más, que de cierta manera, se sentía completo con ella._

 _La divisó en el centro de la pista bailando con Allura, sonrió. Era hermoso verla reír._

 _Sintió una mano en su codo y un pequeño jalón, era Keith, avergonzado por completo y con su rostro completamente sonrojado._

 _Then I turn and see my brother's face_  
 _And he is..._

 _-Es mía - murmuró en su oído. Lance sintió como su corazón era aplastado bruscamente._

 _Helpless..._

 _And I know he is..._

 _Helpless..._

 _His eyes are just..._

 _Helpless..._

 _Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Katie, interrumpió el baile entre las chicas y dirigió a la castaña hasta su hermano, siendo consciente de todo lo que esto implicaba._

 _-Keith Daibazzal. Un placer, señorita - se presentó su hermano mientras tomaba la mano de la joven con delicadeza y la besaba._

 _Lance se sorprendió, lo que Keith acababa de hacer era un gesto por cortesía, un gesto que Keith se había negado a hacer desde edad temprana a pesar de la constante petición de sus padres._

 _-Katie Holt - Lance confirmó que se veía aún más tierna sonrojada y confundida - ¿Daibazzal?_

 _-Mi hermano._

 _-Gracias por todo su servicio - la sonrisa inocente de su hermano le recordó el porque lo estaba haciendo._

 _\- Si luchar en una guerra nos ayuda a conocernos, habrá valido la pena._

 _Otra fractura en su corazón. Volvió a reír._

 _-Dejaré que se lleve a cabo, entonces._

 _Alzó su mano en señal de despedida y se alejó, rechazando ver como los ojos de Keith seguían brillando y las mejillas de Katie se sonrojaban al hablarle. Sin embargo..._

 _I know my brother like_  
 _I know my own mind_  
 _You will never find_  
 _anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _A pesar de las constantes peleas infantiles entre él y Keith, nunca le negaría la ayuda._

 _Keith tenía una apariencia algo ruda, pero en su interior era muy suave. Él mismo se había protegido usando un aura seria, era fácil romper a Keith, probablemente no se encariñaba con demasiadas personas, pero cuando lo hacía, era la persona más leal, amable y altruista que podías conocer, al ser así, sus emociones eran más fuertes, un daño a sus amados lo transformarían en alguien capaz de hacer lo que fuese por vengarse, una traición de alguien amado era un derrumbe para él._

 _If I tell him that I love her_  
 _he'd be silently resigned_  
 _She'd be mine_

 _Algo estaba claro para él. Keith era la personificación del autosacrificio. Si Lance decía sus sentimientos en voz alta ante él, Keith dejaría el camino libre a su hermano, diciendo que, después de todo, alguien amaba a Katie más que él ._

 _He would say "I'm fine"_  
 _But he'd be lying_

 _Que Keith lo dijera no significaba que era verdad, las personas no suelen medir sus palabras, son tomadas a la ligera y provocan daño. Keith estaría dispuesto a mentir y fingir su bienestar, todo para que Lance estuviera a salvo. Pero Lance conocía la situación, y el no permitiría que una de las personas más importantes en su vida sufriera por complacerlo._

 _Mientras Keith practicaba su letra a la luz de una vela en las noches frescas, Lance se mantenía despierto, notando el cálido color de las llamas, y comparando la calidez que estas brindaban con los ojos brillantes de Katie._

 _Lance era un soñador, uno imparable. Debía bastarse de eso. El pasear por el jardín con Katie, tomar su mano, que ella lo mirase como miraba a Keith, todo en sus sueños._

 _Su consuelo era que dos personas amadas por él estaban juntas, al menos, era Keith el elegido por Katie para pasar toda su vida juntos, al menos, los ojos de Katie, aunque no lo miraban a él, seguían en su vida._

Los invitados mantenían su confundida vista en Lance, el chico era energético y su discurso había sonado algo melancólico, ¿No estaba feliz? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Porqué se había congelado al finalizar?

Lance suspiró. Estaba bien. Si Keith era feliz, él también lo sería.

Lance amaba a Keith más que a nada en su vida.

-¡Por el novio!

Alzaron aún más sus copas, animados por Allura.

-¡Por la novia!

Los gritos entusiasmados de Romelle. Lance entregó su copa a la morena, concentrándose únicamente en lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano para abrazarlo.

-Por parte de tu hermano.

Keith le devolvió el abrazo.

-Quien siempre está a tu lado.

Las lágrimas ocultas de Lance comenzaron a descender.

-Por su unión.

Se separó lentamente y miro fijamente a Keith.

-Y la esperanza que proveen.

Miró a Katie.

-Para que siempre...

Tomó las manos de ambos con cuidado.

-Satisfechos estén.

Unió las manos de los novios, cerrando un ciclo, casi bendiciendo la unión de ambos, entregando se felicidad, haciendo prueba de su amor.

Sabía que Keith estaría muy feliz siendo el esposo de Katie.

Sabía que ella nunca estaría satisfecha.

Y sabía que él tampoco estaría satisfecho.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Amo el Plance y fue doloroso escribir esto_

 _Lance 💔_

 _Publicación original: 26-12-18_

 _Segunda publicación: 26-01-19_


	3. Chapter 3 That would be enough

El batallón liderado por Alfor Altea acababa de partir, Katie estaba desecha.

Quizá no debió retar a Alfor, quizá no debió dejar que Allura entrase a un duelo por capricho.

Ahora, ella guardaba sus objetos para volver a casa, sus amigos ya habían partido, y ella no sabía exactamente hacia donde. Además, si volvía sin un permiso podría recibir castigo de muerte.

Bueno, quizá exageraba un poco. Alfor no era extremo. Trataba a todos los soldados como a sus hijos, siendo su amiga morena la favorita, aunque Alfor no lo admitiera.

Keith, Lance, Hunk y Shiro no tuvieron el mismo destino. Ellos podían seguir siendo los líderes de sus respectivos grupos, dando órdenes y planeando estrategias como habían hecho los anteriores paladines y compañeros de Alfor contra el ejercito de los Galra.

Recordó que Krolia y su esposo casi habían tenido un ataque al corazón cuando se enteraron de que sus tres hijos liderarían a otros hombres y mujeres para la guerra. Estaban orgullosos, pero aterrados. Ambos habían presenciando las heridas a carne viva que la guerra provocaba, soldados y amigos muertos, con resultados que no siempre valían la pena. Los miembros de La Espada de Marmora (organización que Krolia y un viejo amigo llamado Kolivan lideraban) entendían mejor que nadie el sacrificio.

Krolia no deseaba que sus hijos fueran parte de eso y acabasen dañados (y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haber permitido la boda entre Keith y Katie). Pero ellos eran adultos, y ella no tenía que hacer nada más que aconsejar y apoyarlos.

Suspiró y miró a su caballo, era momento de irse. No tenía caso seguir ahí parada.

—A casa, Rover — murmuró mientras se subía. El relinchar y el trote de otro caballo a la distancia la detuvo — ¿Keith?

 _Look around,_  
 _look around at_  
 _how lucky we are_  
 _To be alive right now_

¿Qué hacía su esposo en aquel lugar? Debía estár liderando al escuadrón rojo junto al resto de los miembros de Voltron.

Keith bajó de su caballo saltando con rapidez, cabe aclarar que Katie odiaba eso, no solo por el hecho de que sus piernas eran demasiado cortas y no podía saltar sin asegurarse un hueso roto, sino porque Keith ya se había lastimado en varias ocasiones haciéndolo, pero le causaba gracia y ternura el ver como su esposa arrugaba su frente y juntaba sus cejas mientras lo reprendía por ser infantil. Katie bajó de su caballo.

—Me alegra que sigas aquí — comentó Keith con rapidez mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba confundida, pero aún así, correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Keith nunca abandonaría el campo de batalla por nada en el mundo, al igual que ella. Solo Alfor podía decidir sobre eso.

—Es que...

Las alarmas de Katie se encendieron, ¿Que había hecho Keith? ¿Alfor lo había sacado? No, Alfor nunca eliminaría a su paladín rojo... pero tampoco a su paladín verde.

—¿Keith?

—Lance y Hunk están cubriéndome y Shiro vigila a mi escuadrón. Debes volver a liderar al tuyo — la mirada confusa de Katie lo detuvo — Yo... antes de todo, déjame decirte que lo siento, ¿está bien? — Katie asintió confundida — Bueno... le escribí una carta con una petición al general hace un mes. Le rogué que te enviase a casa — Katie se mantuvo en silencio, procesando. ¿Porqué Keith no la quería en la guerra? — Sabía que lucharías hasta que la guerra acabase, pero...

 _Look around,_  
 _look around at_  
 _how lucky we are_  
 _To be alive right now_

—Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice — continuó Keith — Generalmente, no estoy arrepentido de haber intentado protegerte.

—¿Porqué...? — Katie apenas podía mantenerse de pie, Keith era su esposo. El debía saber lo importante que era la guerra para ella, el marcar una diferencia, que las personas supieran quien era ella, que hubiese justicia. Se sentía traicionada.

—¡Me preocupas, Pidge! — fue un grito ahogado el que emitió Keith antes de suspirar —Te había notado algo distante. Algunos soldados me habían comentado que te vieron en algunas ocasiones vomitando lo poco que consumías, ellos también están preocupados. También te vi estár cerca de caer de la nada. Me preocupaba que estuvieses enferma, por eso le pedí al Comandante Alfor que te enviara a casa. Luego empezaste a actuar con normalidad. Pero aún así, Pidge. Sabemos que esto no es un juego. Hay soldados que han muerto, nosotros podríamos morir aquí mismo. No quiero verte caer, yo... _te necesito, Pidge._

La mente de Katie se detuvo. Una melena café y un par de anteojos que aún conservaba celosamente a su lado volvieron con un frío soplido a su mente.

 _"Te necesito, Pidge"_

Solo una persona la había amado lo suficiente como para decirle eso.

Matt tratando de salvarla de unos soldados.  
Desde pequeña era problemática, y su hermano mayor solía ser quien obtenía el castigo. En una ocasión la atraparon robando, ella era muy pequeña, no recordaba que era lo que había hecho con exactitud, supuso que había robado comida. Esa tarde, Matt fue atrapado por unos soldados y llevado a la plaza para castigarlo. Habían tomado al hijo Holt equivocado. Los gritos de Matt y la carne fresca asomándose en tajos por culpa del látigo que se había azotado en la espalda de Matthew Holt seguían siendo fantasmas del pasado de Katie.

Katie seguía culpándose, desde entonces, trataba de proteger a Matt dentro de sus posibilidades, salía a entrenar o robar de noche y evitaba salir de día porque reconocerían su rostro y eso le daría varios problemas.

Una oleada de pavor la consumió, temía perder a Keith.

—Lo lamento — la voz de Keith la distrajo de sus pensamientos — Entiendo que no puedo detenerte, pero aún así, _deseo que permanezcas a mi lado._

 _Look at where you are_  
 _Look at where you started_  
 _The fact that you're alive is a miracle_  
 _Just stay alive,_  
 _that would be enough_

Ni siquiera pensó en sus movimientos, se lanzó en automático a los brazos de Keith. No se desvaneció, no era parte de uno de los sueños que eran resultado de la mente de Katie para protegerla de si misma.

Él era real, él quería cuidarla, él la amaba.

Y ella lo amaba a él.

Katie escondió su rostro en el pecho de Keith, ocultando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Él colocó su mano en la cintura de Katie, para luego acariciar su cabello con la mano libre y acercarla un poco más.

Katie intentó bromear.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy enojada contigo por alejarme de la acción?

Keith sonrió y aumentó la presión del abrazo.

—Bueno, tenía mis cartas ocultas.

—¿Ah, si?

—Si. Planeaba recordarte que tú me has provocado varios ataques al corazón cuando vuelves de un duelo. Continúas haciéndolo a pesar de mi insistencia en que dejes de retar a los que te llaman ignorante.

Katie se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo molesta.

—Pero me estás abrazando — sonrió Keith. Katie soltó un quejido y se separó — Que linda — comentó Keith mientras bajaba su cabeza y besaba la frente de Katie. Ella sonrió — Me gusta tu sonrisa. Cuando tengamos una hija, me gustaría mucho que ella la tuviera.

 _And if this child_  
 _Shares a fraction of your smile_  
 _Or a fragment of your mind,_  
 _look out world_  
 _That would be enough_

—Se que tienes cosas en las que preocuparte, Pidge — dijo Keith mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa — Todo lo que has pasado. Lo que planeas lograr. Estoy aquí para apoyarte. No tengo miedo. Se con quien me casé — besó la mandíbula de Katie, para luego abrazarla con más fuerza, protegiendola de una fuerza invisible — Mantente con vida, eso será suficiente. No necesitamos nada más. Si yo pudiese brindarte algo de paz... Te pido que me dejes entrar en la narrativa, quiero ser parte de tu historia, deseo apoyarte y estár contigo.

 _Oh, let me be a part of the narrative_  
 _In the story they will write someday_  
 _Let this moment be the first chapter_  
 _Where you decide to stay_

—Y nosotros podríamos ser suficiente.

 _ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ_

 _Amo esta canción._

 _Amo lo dulce que es Eliza._

 _Amo y odio lo complicado que fue hacer que Keith no pareciera tan meloso ;-;_

 _Pero, ay, no negaré que escribirlo fue algo muy lindo para mi ❤_

 _Publicación: 26-01-19_


End file.
